La sirenita (narrada por Kanon de Dragón Marino)
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Uno de esos raros momentos en que Kanon decidió permitirles a los generales, y Tethys, ser niños sin preocuparse por la guerra. Kanon narra la historia de "La sirenita" de Andersen, pero con algunas... "licencias artísticas".


**La sirenita. Narrada por Kanon de Dragón Marino**

 _Día 28 de "El mes de Poseidón". Quedan 2. ¿Podre lograrlo? ¿Me dará la inspiración para tanto? Y lo más importante ¿terminaré a tiempo?_

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a esa divinidad llamada Kurumada. La sirenita pertenece a Hans Andersen (es uno de mis cuentos favoritos).

Esto sucede mientras los generales son niños e Isaak todavía no está entre ellos.

* * *

 **La sirenita. Narrada por Kanon de Dragón Marino**

―A ver, mocosos. Se sientan ―dijo Kanon mientras acomodaba a los cinco niños y niña frente a él.

―Maestro, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ―preguntó Sorrento de seis años.

―Les voy a contar una historia. Se llama "La sirenita" y fue escrita por Hans Andersen.

―¡Yay! ―los niños festejaron. No era común que su maestro les dejara descansar, y menos aún, que les contara historias.

―¿Todos están cómodos? ―preguntó el adolescente.

―Sí.

―De acuerdo ―. Kanon se acomodó un poco y empezó con la historia.

 _»En alta mar…_

―¿Qué pasó con el "había una vez"? ―pregunta Kaysa de once años.

 _»Había una vez…_ Volvió a empezar Kanon y se ganó una sonrisa por parte del mayor de los niños. » _Una sirena llamada―_

―Tethys ―interrumpió Baian. Kanon miró al niño como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza, respiró profundo y regresó a la historia.

 _»Había una vez, una sirena llamada Tethys que vivía en el fondo del mar con su padre el Rey y sus…_

―¿Su papá era Poseidón? ―interrumpió Baian de nuevo.

―No, era otro rey. Como decía…

 _»Vivía en el fondo del mar con su padre el Rey y sus cinco hermanas mayores…_

―Pero yo tengo muchas más hermanas ―interrumpió la niña de cinco años.

 _»Con su padre y sus millones de hermanas._

―¿Mejor? ―. La niña asintió con su cabeza, cabellos rubios revotando a su alrededor y una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _»Cuando las sirenas cumplían quince años podían salir a la superficie y conocer el mundo de los humanos._

―¿Cuándo yo tenga quince podré salir, maestro?

―Si, Tethys. Cuando cumplas quince tu iras a buscar al cuerpo del Señor Poseidón.

 _»En su decimoquinto cumpleaños, Tethys, salió a la superficie y se golpea la cabeza contra el fondo de un yate de negocios…_

Los niños estallaron en risas mientras la niña se cruzaba de brazos y hacía un puchero.

 _»Sobándose la cabeza, la sirenita mira hacia arriba para ver qué era lo que la había atacado y quedó cautivada ante la imagen del heredero de la familia Solo. El joven conversaba con una mujer mayor a la que le sobraba mucho maquillaje y tenía un gusto horrible para los sombreros._

Otra ronda de risas detuvo la narración y Kanon sonrió.

―No es sagrado reírse de la pobre señora. Seguro era pariente de Kaysa ―dijo el niño moreno de nueve años con los labios apretados en una línea.

―¡Oye!

―Niños ―llamó Kanon ―¿Me dejan seguir?

 _»En ese momento se desata una tormenta terrible y el heredero aprovecha para arrojar a la señora al mar. Lo que no había previsto, era que la mujer lo sujetara para salvarse y acabara arrastrándolo con ella a las profundidades del océano._

 _La sirenita, al ver esto, se rió tanto que volvió a chocarse el yate. Una vez recuperada del golpe, decidió que salvaría al heredero y después lo regañaría por arrojar basura en su hogar._

 _Nadó lo más rápido que pudo y sujetó al muchacho por su traje, arrastrándolo hacía la superficie y dejándolo en la orilla del mar. Se quedó a su lado, viendo como el peliazul dormía plácidamente mientras ella intentaba recobrar el aliento._

 _La sirenita oyó unos pasos y se escondió detrás de una roca al ver llegar a una joven de cabellos lilas vestida con un insulso vestido blanco. La recién llegada se acercó al heredero y fue la primera persona que él vio al despertar._

" _Me salvaste" dijo él. Y la chica no se molestó en negarlo._

―Pero yo lo salvé. Eso no es justo.

―Tethys tiene razón, no es justo ―apoyó Sorrento y el resto de los niños también le dejaron saber al mayor su molestia ante el giro en la historia.

―Déjenme seguir.

 _»La sirenita regresó al mar y el agua cubrió sus lágrimas. No podría estar con el heredero. Él era humano y ella una sirena. Era mejor si él se quedaba con la joven humana a la que él creía, le debía la vida._

 _Por días, la sirenita se encerró en su habitación y se negó a hablar con su padre y sus hermanas._

 _No queriendo perder ante la mentirosa y renunciar al heredero, la sirenita decide visitar a la bruja del mar. Ella era conocida por ser muy poderosa y capaz de volver realidad cualquier deseo._

 _Al llegar a la cueva de la bruja, la sirenita se encontró con la mujer que había caído del barco. Ella era la nueva secretaría de la bruja._

" _Quiero vivir como humana" le dijo la sirenita a la bruja._

 _La mujer sonrió y respondió:_

" _Puedo hacer que eso pase. Pero a cambio me darás tu voz"_

 _Tethys decidió que valía la pena si volvía a ver al heredero y aceptó._

" _Debes saber, querida" dijo la bruja una vez que l trato se había completado y le había entregado la poción a la joven. "Si no logras que el heredero te ame en una semana y se case contigo, el hechizo se romperá y tu deberás regresar al mar. Si lo logras, recuperaras tu voz."_

 _Tethys asintió con la cabeza y nadó hacia la superficie. Se bebió la poción y se desmayó._

―¡Ay, no! Dormir en la playa no es cómodo ―dijo Io de siete años y Kanon tuvo que contener la carcajada.

 _»A la mañana siguiente, la sirenita despertó con un dolor de espalda terrible._

―Sabía que no tenía que dormir en la playa. Yo te lo dije ―le dijo Io a Tethys.

―Tenías razón, no voy a volver a dormir en la playa ―aceptó la niña.

» _Miró su cola y se encontró con que tenía dos hermosas piernas humanas. Tan feliz estaba que se levantó muy rápido y se golpeó la cabeza contra algo muy duro._

" _Auch" dijo una voz masculina. La sirenita miró hacía la cosa dura y resultó que era la cabeza del heredero._

 _Ella abrió la boca para disculparse pero ningún sonido salió._

" _Te dejé muda con mi hermoso físico, ¿eh?" dijo el heredero y la sirenita roló los ojos. "Te dejaré vivir conmigo. Necesito una secretaria"_

 _La sirenita resopló pero accedió de todos modos. Estando cerca de él lograría enamorarlo._

―Puedes hacer mucho mejor que eso, Tethys ―dijo Kaysa.

» _Al llegar a la mansión del heredero, la sirenita estaba muy concentrada contemplando la decoración que no notó a la bruja pililila que quería robarse el crédito y se la llevó por delante._

 _La pelilila cayó dentro de una fuente y se mojó toda. Incluso una rana saltó en su cabeza._

Ante las carcajadas de los niños, Kanon también empezó a reír y pasó un rato hasta que pudo continuar con la historia.

 _»Al ver esto el heredero se rió tanto que la pelilila, enojada, le dijo que debería haberlo dejado en la playa donde lo encontró en lugar de salvarlo de un dolor de espaldas._

 _Al oír eso, el heredero se dio cuenta de que la pelilila no era quién lo había salvado y ordenó que se la encerrara en un calabozo especial que se llenaba de agua cada día._

―¡Como el soporte principal! ―gritaron los niños.

―Exacto. Para eso se usa. Pelililas mentirosas y molestas.

―¿Podemos encerrar a Sorrento ahí? ―preguntó Io ―. Él es pelilila, molesto y mentiroso.

―¡Yo no miento! ―se quejó el niño.

―Claro que sí.

―Que no.

―Que sí.

Kanon estaba a punto de separarlos cuando sintió que alguien le jalaba la ropa. Miró hacía abajo y se encontró con Tethys.

―Necesito ir al baño.

―De acuerdo.

Después de una pausa para ir al baño y de paso conseguir bocadillos, Kanon decidió seguir con la historia.

 _»Con la pelilila encerrada en el calabozo especial, la sirenita podía casarse con el heredero. En tres días se celebraba la boda y cuando los "acepto fueron dichos" la sirenita recupero su voz._

 _Las primeras palabras que le dedicó a su esposo fueron unas que había querido decir desde que lo conoció:_

" _Yo te salve la vida porque…_

" _Me amas" terminó el heredero con confianza._

" _No" todos los invitados se quedaron mirando a la chica. "Tenía que decirte que no vuelvas a tirar basura en mi hogar. Esa mujer horrible ahora está trabajando en las profundidades y es una secretaria horrible, ni siquiera supo escribir bien mi nombre. Además eres insoportable. Quiero el divorcio y me voy a quedar con la mitad de todo."_

 _Al final, la sirenita se divorció del heredero y se quedó con la mitad de su fortuna. Uso el dinero para construir un balneario que se convirtió en el mayor centro turístico del mundo. Un lugar donde sirenas y humanos podían ser amigos._

 _Por su parte, el heredero tuvo que usar su parte del dinero para pagarle a la mujer que arrojó del barco, ahora era su nueva secretaria. La sirenita tenía razón, era muy mala en su trabajo._

 _Y vivieron divorciados para siempre._

 _Fin._

―¿Y qué pasó con la pelilila?

―Se la olvidaron y se ahogó.

―¡Yay!

―Bueno, ahora. A dormir. Mañana tienen que entrenar.

Con la historia terminada, los peques se fueron a sus respectivos hogares y se dispusieron a dormir.

Kanon se estiró un poco y se dispuso a irse cuando sintió que alguien jalaba de su ropa. Se giró para encontrarse con todos los niños frente a él.

―Gracias por la historia, Maestro ―dijeron y otra vez desaparecieron hacia sus respectivos hogares.

* * *

 **Diez años después…**

―¡La historia del maestro estaba muy mal. No se parece en nada a la historia que escribió Andersen! ―dijo Io mostrándoles la versión original de "La sirenita" a sus compañeros.

―Que importa. Me gusta más la versión del maestro Kanon ―dijo Tethys acomodándose el cabello.

―Tethys tiene razón, por lo menos describió al heredero a la perfección ―dijo Baian señalando a Julián que estaba mirándose al espejo y lanzándose piropos.

―¿Creen que Kanon acepte contarnos otra historia? ―preguntó Kaysa.

―No lo creo.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 _ **Inspiración:**_ _el cuento de "La sirenita"._

 _ **Noticias:**_

 **Al terminar el mes de Pose, estaré agregando (a medida que los tenga) re-ediciones de algunas historias (una o dos) y un especial de "detrás de cámaras" de algunos fics del Mes.**

 _ **Publicidad:**_

 **¡Se acercan "** **LAS HIELIMPIADAS** **"!**

 **Dos competidores, solo un ganador.**

 **HYOGA VS. ISAAK**

 **Compiten por el reconocimiento de su maestro.**

 **¿Quién ganará y se llevará a casa la copa de "** **Las Hielimpiadas** **"?**

" _Las Hielimpiadas" son auspiciadas por Mioria Entertainment Group._ _Ahora con logo oficial (véalo en mi página de Deviantart. Link en mi perfil)_


End file.
